Grow up
by Uluvi
Summary: [OneShot][PostHogwarts] Ginny y Pansy son muy amigas, pero Pansy fallece a causa de un accidente, entonces Ginny no se quiere separar de su lado ¿y... quién esta allí para ayudarla? se entienden mejor de lo que a ellos le parece¡Lean y dejen Reviews!


_**Hola!!!!!!!**_

_Aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste y dejen **reviews**!!!!_

_No les entretengo más. A leer!!!_

_Uluvi_

**Promesas**

-No puede ser, no puede ser...- se lamentaba una pelirroja mientras unas gruesas lagrimas le atravesaban la cara. –Pansy, vuelve...- Pero todos sabían que eso no sería posible.

** ...Flash back... **

-Vamos Ginny o llegaremos tarde-

-No pasa nada, Harry lo entenderá-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda si cada día llegamos tarde?-

-Tú no llegas tarde siempre-

-Por que no me quedo esperándote cada día, sino ya me habrían echado-

-Pero yo le hubiera suplicado al jefe que te quedaras-

-Un día esa confianza que tienes con Harry se va acabar, las cosas no duran para siempre-

-Nos conocemos des de críos y fuimos novios-

-Pero cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, eso hace mucho tiempo-

-No hace tanto, ahora tengo 22 años y cuando terminé Hogwarts tenía 17-

-Te acuerdas...- dijo Pansy soñadora –que tiempos aquellos...

-Si, no nos soportábamos...- recordó Ginny.

-Y ya lo ves, ahora mejores amigas- le dijo Pansy Parkinson sonriendo Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

La verdad es que, des que había terminado el colegio, se había comprado un piso para ella sola y le había dado plantón a Malfoy, esa chica ahora era distinta. Ya no era el adorno perfecto para el chico perfecto, ahora ya tenía personalidad propia, no es que antes no la tuviera, pero decía todo lo que oía de sus padres "Los Weasley son una deshonra para los magos" decía su padre cuando ella tenía doce años. "Los Weasley sois una deshonra para los magos" le repetía Pansy a Ginny unos días después. Siempre así, hasta que sus padres se separaron. Ella al principio lo pasó fatal pero después se acostumbró y vio que era la mejor decisión que sus padres habían tomado en toda su vida.

Se conocieron en el trabajo las dos hacían de secretarias de Harry, que era el jefe, en una empresa que fabricaban ventanas portátiles, que ponían el paisaje exterior como tu quisieras, ya podía ser Hawai, los Alpes...

Ginny siempre llegaba tarde, como de costumbre y la pobre Pansy no le quedaba más remedio que esperarla, como una buena amiga. Como Ginny, a lo largo de la vida, le había hecho muchos favores a Harry ahora se permitía el lujo de quedarse dormida un rato más.

La rubia no tenía esa suerte pero tenía a Ginny que siempre la defendía diciendo que era culpa suya.

Pansy había estado saliendo con Malfoy muchos años, des de que iban a cuarto curso hasta hacía unos meses. Ginny no lo soportaba, y menos cuando iba con ellas a desayunar por las mañanas, él la trataba indiferentemente, como si no estuviera allí y cuando la miraba a los ojos le lanzaba miradas que helaban la sangre de golpe y tenía que apartar la vista rápidamente de él. Ahora que ya no estaban juntos, él la llamaba cada dos por tres y Pansy estuvo a punto de perder los nervios, la llamaba en casa, en la oficina, mientras comía, a todas horas y ella ya estaba harta.

Por fin llegaron al trabajo.

-Ginny, Pansy llegáis tarde- dijo un hombre alto, pelinegro y ojiverde.

-Lo sentimos no volverá a pasar- dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro, eso es lo que me dices cada día y representa que yo me lo he de creer-

-Pues claro que si que te lo has de creer-

-¿Y tú Pansy que excusa tienes?-

-Me ha estado esperando- dijo Ginny rápidamente, Harry la miró y alzó una ceja.

-OK, os creo, ahora id a trabajar u os tendré que despedir a las dos.

-Entendemos, anda vamos- las dos se dirigieron hacia sus mesas, con sus sillas y todos sus papeles llenos de letra pequeña

** ...Fin del Flash Back... **

-¡VUELVE!- gritaba al lado de la rubia –vuelve.

-No puede volver- dijo una persona entrando en la sala vacía. Ginny le miró, lo veía todo borroso a causa de las lagrimas que le empañaban la vista, solo veía dos manchas una pequeña y blanca arriba i una alargada y negra abajo –Mira Weasley, yo también quiero que vuelva, pero no es posible- dijo la persona sentándose en el pequeño banco a su lado.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó -¿Eres tú?

** ...Flash Back... **

-Por fin, es hora de ir a desayunar ¿vamos?- preguntó la pelirroja cansada de trabajar.

-Un momento que termino esto- le respondió Pansy.

-Ya lo acabaras después, ahora vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

RIIIIIING- sonó el teléfono.

-Hola, buenos días Harpo, en que puedo ayudarle- contestó Ginny.

-¿Comadreja cuando dejaras que los demás cojan el teléfono?- dijeron fríamente por el aparato.

-Malfoy ¿quieres que se ponga Pansy verdad? ¡Pues ella quiere que la dejes en paz!-colgó el teléfono.

-¿Draco verdad?- preguntó la rubia cansada.

-Si...-

-Ya he terminado y la comida nos espera-

Cada día era así, pero por muy repetitivo que fuera, no se aburrían en absoluto.

** ...Fin del Flash Back... **

**-**Weasley, todos la queríamos mucho pero acéptalo, se ha marchado y nunca volverá, solo en nuestros recuerdos- le dijo sin frialdad, cosa que Ginny le extrañó.

-¿Porqué me hablas así?-

-Van a cerrar ya la funeraria, será mejor que nos marchemos, a no ser que te quieras quedar rodeada de muertos...-

-No...-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-Si, por favor. Pero dime una cosa ¿por qué ahora me tratas así?-

-Se lo mal que lo estas pasando, porque yo también estoy destrozado, a sido una perdida muy grande. Pero lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es apoyarnos los unos a otros, tranquila, no te voy ha hacer nada-

-Gracias Malfoy-

-Llámame Draco-

-Vale Draco. Tú llámame Ginny-

Fueron hasta el auto de él. Draco como un buen caballero le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara.

-Está bien Ginny, guíame, no se donde vives-

-De acuerdo- pensó –esa calle a la derecha- Draco giró –ahora la segunda a la izquierda- se pararon en un semáforo –cuando ya hallas girado es todo recto hasta que se esté a punto de terminar la carretera- ella se recostó en el sillón, la verdad es que aquel coche era muy cómodo, demasiado cómodo, se durmió, estaba muy cansada de pasarse dos días seguidos despierta y llorando y ahora por fin pudo descansar.

-Ginny, ya me dirás cuando he de volver a girar- la miró un momento –Mierda, está dormida. Ginny, Ginny, despierta- intentó despertarla sin conseguirlo. –¿Que puedo hacer?- se quedó pensando –Si no hay más remedio... la llevaré a mi casa.

Dirigió el coche hasta su casa, una vez allí salió de el, abrió la puerta del lado de Ginny, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la entrada.

-¿Draco...?- dijo medio dormida –déjame, quiero seguir durmiendo...- se apoyó en él y se volvió a quedar completamente dormida otra vez.

Draco rió, cosa que no hacía des de hacía unos cuantos días, abrió la puerta de su casa, subió las escaleras y llevó a Ginny en uno de los cuartos de invitados.

El rubio vivía en una mansión muy grande a las afueras de la ciudad, al alrededor de los terrenos todo era campo, y en la casa tenía un grandioso jardín, todo al estilo Malfoy.

Acostó a Ginny y se fue para su cama, se puso el pijama y también se acostó.

Al día siguiente...

-¿Draco? ¿Estás aquí?- preguntaba una asustada pelirroja.

-Ginny, cállate ya, hoy soy yo quien quiero dormir-

-¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿No te lo puedo explicar cuando esté despierto?- preguntó él cansado.

-No-

-Si lo se que ahora tú me despertarías, ayer te mandaba a tu casa por lechuza-

-Explícame-

-Nada, yo te estaba llevando para tu casa y te quedaste dormida en el coche, te intente despertar pero nada, y como no sabía donde vivías te tuve que traer aquí.-

-Ahhhhh-

-¿Cómo has dormido?-

-Bien, gracias-

-De nada. ¿Vamos a desayunar?-

-Vale- recorrieron los largos pasillos hasta que llegaron al comedor, Draco llamó a un elfo domestico y le dijo que llevara el desayuno a la mesa. Minutos después ya estaban comiendo.

-Escucha Ginny...- intentó decir Draco para romper el silencio.

-Una pregunta...- dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo. –Perdona, di tú.

-No, es igual. Pregunta.

-Ok. ¿No te remuerde ni un poco la conciencia, de que en los últimos meses molestabas mucho a Pansy con tus llamadas telefónicas y ahora se ha muerto enfadada contigo?-

-No-

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó sin entender ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tan poco corazón?, pensó.

-De eso quería hablarte- Ginny le miró rara –yo no quería hablar con Pansy, cuando llamaba era para poder hablar contigo, pero siempre me colgabas.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Des de que Pansy me dijo que eras su mejor amiga, me empecé a fijar en ti y bueno... yo... mientras salía con Pansy... no me gustaba- la mejillas le cogieron un tono rosado, Ginny pensó que se veía estupendo –A ver Ginny, esto es mejor decirlo rápido- dijo más para si mismo que para la pelirroja -me gustas mucho- y dicho esto se fue del comedor por una puerta que daban a los jardines.

-Draco, espérame-

-¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte- le dijo sin mirarla.

-No- entonces fue el turno de la pelirroja de actuar, le cogió la cabeza entre sus manos haciendo que la mirara y lo besó tiernamente, él no dudó ni un segundo en responder al beso. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban muy rojos.

-Bueno, creo que he de irme- dijo la pelirroja girando sobre sus talones, pero alguien la cogió del brazo con fuerza –Draco, suéltame-

-No te puedes ir así, ahora-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Te quiero decir una cosa más-

-¿Qué-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, salir conmigo, o lo que sea?-

-No lo se...-

-Di que si- dijo bajito para que no le oyesen, pero Ginny, que tenía buen oído, si le oyó, rió por lo bajo y le dio su respuesta.

-Si-

Draco cuando la oyó levantó la vista la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ginny se volvió a lanzar en sus brazos y se volvieron a besar... durante mucho rato.

** ...Fin... **

_Muchas gracias por emplear vuestro tiempo en leer este fic, les estoy muy agradecida a tods :p_

_No se olviden de dejar reviews con su opinión, si les ha gustado, si no o dudas que tengan._

_Les quiere,_

_Uluvi_


End file.
